I Let her Live
by staplesdex2
Summary: She was beaten and was about to die. What if… Just what if he let her live?


Disclaimer: Standard issue disclaimer. All official works belong to their respective owners. No legal action will be involved here.

* * *

He sighed as he finally came to a decision, after what seemed like an eternity but actually all of five seconds.

"Buchou," Issei said cautiously, walking towards the Fallen Angel.

"Do you think you could leave her to me?" His voice was shaking but he remained resolute.

The busty high-class devil and leader of the Occult Research Club turned to look at him.

"Issei-kun, are you sure?" She replied to him.

He nodded. No words were needed.

Rias turned to the rest of the club members watching the exchange and clapped her hands.

"Everyone, we're going back."

"Yes, Buchou," replied a chorus of answers from the rest of the ORC before walking towards the exit. Asia was reluctant to leave Issei alone with the Fallen Angel, apprehension displayed on her face. After all that thing on the ground hurt her and killed her for selfish reasons.

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder before turning around to meet the eyes of Rias Gremory.

"Let Issei handle this," she said before dragging her to the rest of the group.

"But he-" Asia was cut off before she could reply.

"Issei must face this decision so trust him," Rias said in her gentle manner still continuing to drag her new Bishop.

Asia turned back to Issei, worry etched on her face before reluctantly following Rias out.

Issei and Raynare were just a few feet from each other, their eyes met each expressing their emotions visible within. In Issei's case what he will do is something he hoped he would not regret.

"There are many things I wanted to say," he started. "I was genuinely happy I finally got a girlfriend to be with. I thought I would enjoy life more with someone by my side. Someone I could share my feelings with."

As he speaks Raynare could only not, too tired and scared to use any magic and realized that he could finish her right here and now.

"Instead the woman I enjoyed spending my time with thought to kill me for simply having something I was born with. After that I find out that such a selfish BITCH was only trying to find favor from someone she admires and had to sacrifice someone so innocent just to get her gift and use it for her own."

It was at this point that his tone and manner changed completely. He knelt down so that they are eye level with each other. His eyes reflected undeniable cold fury.

Raynare couldn't even crawl back, frozen as she was looking into them. To her all they contained was her death.

"I have every right to kill you. Every right to bathe in your blood as I imagined myself tearing you apart limb by bloody limb." Issei said this in such a quiet voice that only a whisper could be heard.

"But you know why I won't kill you?"

Raynare could only shake her head frantically. Issei leaned down close to her ear.

"Because I would only sink to your level," he said to her in that same quiet voice, tranquil fury contained in each syllable. He stood up, dusted himself and showed his Boosted Gear, still looking down on her.

"I'm going to let you live as a quick death would only be a mercy." He turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

"If you come back, you'll wish that Rias Gremory killed you because I would have done worse."

He looked back at her and said with absolute conviction, "And that is a promise."

Raynare couldn't crawl fast enough, being heavily injured and only aggravating her wounds. If one would look at her face carefully it would contain a small blush between her cheeks, whether out of fear or something else only she knows.

Issei let out a tired sigh, realizing how much this took a toll on his being. He started to move towards the rest of the ORC where they were waiting for him, Rias especially. He could just imagine her waiting breasts beckoning him to rest his head.

Unknown to him this decision has caused a ripple effect with far-reaching consequences. Whether good or bad one will just have to wait and see.


End file.
